ET formato elepé
by Oscat -W
Summary: Empleados de una tienda de discos de vinilo se enteran de la próxima invasión extraterrestre. Historia vista a través de un caleidoscopio bizarro.


**_^^ Bienvenido seas amigo/a lector/a!_**

**_Disclaimer: Esta historia es 1000% por ciento cliché, con personajes nombrados con nombres prestados de la realidad; lo único original es narrada por mi (Bárbara E. M. G.)_**

**_¡Disfruta el viaje, sujetate de las letras y recorre por los renglones! 8)_**

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia se resbalaban con efusión encima del parabrisas, algunas atrevidas se arrojaban en dirección hacia las llantas, sus gritos de jubilo se mezclan con la música que circula dentro del auto. El conductor sube otro poco el volumen del radio por fortuna no se trata de Heavy metal. El ritmo de la canción sacude su pesadez, debido que la monotonía de su vida lo ha descolorido, transformándolo en un ser de color gris. Como un proyector antiguo, en su mente repasa varias veces los momentos donde se equivocó.

Falta tan solo tres calles para llegar a su destino de todos los días: "Magic Star" Una tienda de discos, ubicada al lado oeste en la ciudad de New Jersey.  
Transferida por un tío abuelo, cuyo cierto día despertó asegurando que era el mesías. A causa de haber participado en la Guerra de Vietnam.  
Si no fuera por los Hipsters, de seguro la tienda se hubiera ido al pique desde hace poco tiempo.

El conductor frena el auto, las llantas escupen un chorro de gotas ladinas. Abre la puerta del auto y antes de salir, acciona el paraguas. Afuera continúa lloviendo a cántaros.  
El conductor atraviesa un mediano sendero; finalmente alcanza la entrada, se introduce a la tienda de discos.  
Entre el ruido de la lluvia y el bullicio en la tienda hay un empate. El sonido es ensordecedor, él pobre apenas oye sus pensamientos. Sorteaba a las personas le urge llegar a su oficina. Durante el trayecto sin darse cuenta, choca con una señora de mediana edad que viste de manera elegante.

–¡Fíjese por dónde transita! –alcanzó a decir. La señora no escucho el reclamo, molesto por el ruido la pesca del brazo y a trompicones la conduce hacia su oficina. Una vez en la oficina, cierra la puerta para atenuar el ruido, y todo un caballero le pide que tome asiento. La señora rechaza la petición, en lugar de tomar asiento, saca un papel de su cartera de mano. El dueño conoce acerca de este documento, está harto de la misma letanía.  
La señora de apellido Rigby, lo fastidia cada día con la antinomia que la dueña absoluta es ella, sólo por ser la última amante de su tío abuelo; no obstante el tío abuelo fue contundente en el testamento: su sobrino nieto, Chris Martin, es el dueño absoluto de "Magic Star". Cosa que le importa un comino a la señora.

–¡Estoy harta de ti! Firma el documento donde dimites tus derechos de heredero.  
–Señora Rigby, por qué se engaña de esta manera, ese documento es más falso que el tinte de su cabello… ¡Uy! –rechista sus dientes.  
–Esta es la última vez que soy amable con usted. Señor Martin, absténganse a las consecuencias de su terquedad –advirtió la señora con presunción–. Me voy, conozco muy bien la salida.  
–¡Adiós! ¡Disfrute el resto de la tarde!  
El dueño esboza una sonrisa con los brazos cruzados, recargado en una esquina del escritorio. La señora sale azotando la puerta tras de sí. ÉL la ignora, rápido se despoja de su abrigo salpicado por la lluvia y lo coloca en el perchero, entretanto alguien entra en la oficina. Se trata de Brandon Flowers, su socio no acreditado y su hermano de otra madre.

–¡Chris, se terminaron los discos de Donovan!  
–¡Caramba, por lo general el café y los cupcakes son los primeros en desaparecer; y todo por quién! –lo mira con suspicacia.  
–¿Otra vez la señora Rigby, te puso de malas? –adivinó, abrazando su propio abdomen–. Además, yo no tomo café; mi religión me lo prohíbe.  
–No estoy molesto, estoy harto de lo mismo. Entonces, si no tomas café, ¿qué hacías con ese vaso desechable? –le pega en el hombro izquierdo.  
–No era café, era un latte… ¡Oye, tu no vendes piñas! Anteayer te caché comiendo una hamburguesa que no era de carne blanca, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero –le devuelve el golpe.  
–No comiences, la última vez hubo una lluvia de vidrios; por eso cambié de escritorio –recordó el dueño–. Aparte de los discos de Donovan, ¿cuáles otros se agotaron?  
–Uno es Donovan y los otros son… –titubea por varios segundos, Chris lo mira impaciente.  
Sin esperarlo tocan la puerta. Ambos giran para observar la puerta. El dueño invita a pasar al ignoto.  
–¡Pase!  
–¡Buenas tardes! Soy Will Champion, dueño de "Gramolacetates" –se presenta ante ellos y al instante les estrecha la mano.  
–¡También para nosotros es un gusto! Por favor tome asiento. Tú también Brandon.  
Ambos se acomodan en las sillas de frente del escritorio.  
–Señor Martin, como le comente en el email y por teléfono. Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea por esta tienda. Este establecimiento es demasiado antiguo, único en su clase; pese a su tamaño y estructura, el lugar es como lo indica su nombre: Mágico.  
–Señor Champion, le agradezco mucho su oferta. Sin embargo, no estoy interesado en vender mi tienda. Mi tío abuelo me la heredó y aunque se fue de misionero (quién sabe dónde); no voy a defraudarlo.  
–¿No está en Jerusalén?  
–¡No! ¡No interrumpas Flowers!  
–Entonces los agentes del FBI, nos engañaron. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? –se cuestiona mientras rueda un lápiz sobre el escritorio.  
–¡Cállate Brandon!  
–Señor Martín, usted no me conoce lo suficiente. Cuando me propongo a ser persuasivo lo soy, pregúntele a mi esposa –se ríe levemente–. No quitaré el dedo del renglón, esta tienda será mía. Así tenga que matarlos.  
–¡Chris es el dueño! –deprisa aclara Flowers.  
–¡Tantos latte te dañaron el cerebro! Señor Champion, piensa que con amenazas me va a persuadir; va por muy mal camino.  
–Disculpen mi humor negro. Tal vez no, pero voy a intentarlo –dijo en tono áspero el dueño de "Gramolacetates".  
Posteriormente saca una chequera de su saco, Martin al verlo resopla de coraje, detesta que lo presionen obligandolo a tomar decisiones en contra de su voluntad. Brandon apurado coloca el lápiz adentro de la lapicera, le preocupa la reacción de su jefe. Champion continúa con la elaboración del cheque. Chris se toca los labios, siente su boca seca. Con la mirada comienza a buscar la botella de agua, inspecciona cada perímetro del escritorio.

–¡Aquí está mi oferta! recibirá el dinero una vez que lo firme! –extiende el brazo, Chris agarra el cheque he inmediato lo parte en dos, luego en cuatro y así hasta hacerlo trizas.  
–Vuelvo a repetir, mi tienda de discos de vinilo no está en venta –le arroja el confeti surgido del cheque.

–¡Esto es un improperio! Señor Martin, se ha ganado un enemigo muy poderoso; absténganse a las consecuencias de su necedad.

Martin rueda los ojos, la segunda persona que lo amenaza con el casi mismo argumento. Brandon se echa para atrás en el asiento al tiempo que disimula una tenue carcajada. Will Champion se levanta algo molesto del asiento.  
–Lo siento, pero no estoy dispuesto a venderla nunca –expresó, ya con la botella en la mano.  
–Eso esta por verse… Más pronto que tarde, nos volveremos a encontrar. No, no se molesten conozco perfectamente la salida. ¡Encantado de conocernos, hasta luego!  
El dueño de "Gramolacetates" se despidió de ellos cortésmente. Y sin agregar más palabras, raudo y veloz alcanzó la salida. Chris Martin, seguía dando sorbos a la botella. Brandon Flowers, se preguntaba mentalmente "qué demonios sucedió aquí".

En eso estaba, cuando al instante recordó al chico hipster con gafas de tipo aviador. Indagando por cierto disco de Pink Floyd. Brandon quería saltar del asiento pero la silla era tan cómoda y acogedora.  
Debido a que toda la mañana se encontraba parado de pie, de aquí para allá, mucho peor que el demonio de Tasmania. Si pudiera subiría sus piernas encima del escritorio, cosa que haría enfadar a Martin sin duda. Así que desecha ese anhelo de su mente mientras contempla a las gotas de lluvia alpinistas, descendiendo por los cristales de la enorme ventana de la oficina, la única de la oficina. El dueño de "Magic Star" (no hablamos de Mario Bros) exhala de satisfacción.

–¡Ah, qué deliciosa estaba… me hacía falta!  
–¡Esa era mi agua! –aclara con voz temblorosa– se me olvido llevármela a casa.  
–¿Tomaste de esta botella antes que yo? –preguntó Martin consternado. Brandon contestó 'Sí' con la cara.  
–¡Eww! ¡Qué asqueroso, me tomé tus babas! –saca por un instante su lengua.  
–Vas a vomitar al escuchar esto: Regurgité en ella.  
Chris corre hacia el baño contiguo a su oficina, Brandon empieza a reírse.

* * *

Mientras ocurría esto. En uno de los pasillos de la área principal de la tienda. El joven hipster con gafas de tipo aviador se harta de esperar a Brandon, por lo tanto pide ayuda a otro de los empleados. El elegido es Ronnie Vannucci, el tipo que molesta a Brandon cada vez que puede; con bromas nada ligeras y apodos nada sutiles. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo lo aprecia de verdad.

Ronnie suspende su escrito, la sapiencia vertido en ese twitt, será compartida en otro momento. Un poco molesto lo ve con intriga.

–¡Dígame señor, joven! En qué lo puedo ayudar, qué se le ofrece –le pregunta mientras guarda el celular en un bolsillo de su suéter de lana, color verde oscuro tirando a cocodrilo.  
–Estoy buscando el disco de Pink Floyd, honestamente desconozco el nombre del disco… más bien no me acuerdo del nombre –se rasca la ceja izquierda, el joven posiblemente nombrado: Sony, este nombre escrito con letras de color violeta fosforescente en su carpeta de dibujo.

Ronnie no desea perder el tiempo con éste jovenzuelo, de manera audaz, lanza una pregunta atinada:  
–El disco que andas buscando del grupo Pink Floyd, en la portada aparece un triángulo o prisma con los colores del arcoíris sobre un fondo negro; salvo el prisma y los rayos de colores, toda la caratula es oscura.  
–¡Sí, correcto, aserto, ese es el disco que ando buscando! –respondió con voz cantarina, minutos luego, refiere:  
–Es para mi padre se aproxima su cumpleaños, es fanático de este grupo.

Esta aseveración conmovió mucho a Ronnie, pese a que no quiere romperle el corazón y destruir la ilusión. Es menester decirle la verdad.

–¡Miércoles! ya no contamos con ese disco, se terminaron todas las unidades. Lo hemos encargado varias veces, sin embargo, han tardado bastante en traernoslo. La última vez que lo encargue fue en enero del año en curso, y desde entonces ni sus luces por aquí –el joven arquea la ceja que se estaba rascando–. Quiero decir, todavía no nos lo entregan.  
–¡No, no puedo ser, por qué, por qué a mi! ¡Maldita suerte que me cargo! –se frota la cara con desesperación–. Anteayer lo del concurso de las viñetas y ahora esto.  
–No voy a prometer nada… Haré hasta lo imposible para conseguir el disco. ¿En qué día cumple años tu padre? –preguntó Ronnie, colocando la mano en el hombro derecho de Sony para darle ánimos.  
–¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡Si no cumples con el encargo que te parta un rayo! –el cliente lo maldice.  
Él desaprueba el comentario mirándolo con coraje a la vez que oprime con fuerza su hombro. El cliente se asusta y a dolorido, rápidamente responde:  
–¡Ay, el veinticuatro de noviembre, es el cumpleaños de mi padre! –lentamente va aflojando su mano.

Brandon Flowers abandonó la zona de confort el deber lo llama, en realidad se fastidió de escuchar al jefe vomitar. En este momento se aproxima hacía a Ronnie y el muchacho hipster, supuestamente nombrado Sony.

–Discúlpame, por cierto, ¡me encanta tu pantalon! Sino mal recuerdo mi abuelo tenia uno igualito, formaba parte de su pijama. De casualidad se lo robaste –comentó irónicamente Ronnie, por su parte Sony no sabia que responder. Acongojado por lo acontecido observa hacia el piso.

Brandon Flowers escuchó poco de la conversación, ignorante sobre qué hablaban se inmiscuye de todos modos. Defiende al intimidado muchacho.

–Perdoname por haberte dejado solo en el pasillo. No obstante, mi compañero te atendió como él solo lo sabe hacer –lo mira de soslayo.  
–¡¿Pues que otra forma me conoces?! –le reprende sacando de nueva cuenta su teléfono. Con el objetivo de guardar en la agenda el numero de Sony.  
–Muchacho anexa tu número telefónico; agarralo bien, pobre de ti si lo tiras.  
Sony no demoró mucho en colocar su numero telefónico y sin mediar palabras lo devuelve con cautela.  
–¡Gracias chico! Tan pronto tenga el disco en mis manos te llamaré inmediatamente.  
Sony sonríe levemente, se voltea para perderse en otra área de la tienda. Brandon interroga a Ronnie sobre el chico hipster, le reitera la búsqueda de cierto disco de Pink Floyd. Ronnie le confirma que el tal disco es ni mas ni menos que 'The dark side of the moon'. Asimismo le platica de su fallido intento en conseguir el disco.  
–¿Y qué piensas hacer? Sí no logras obtener ni una sola unidad –expresa mirando hacia el horizonte donde yace el mueble que alberga la cafetera y los coloridos Cupcakes.  
–Tengo que encontrarlo a como de lugar. Vamos al sótano –su intuición le dio un pellizco –, si mi memoria no es infiel, en el sótano se encuentran muchos empaques olvidados sin rotular. Chicle y pega.  
–¡Buena suerte con tu búsqueda! –Vannucci sujeta a Brandon, de manera salvaje lo conduce hacia el sótano. El pobre apenas puede caminar, tiene miedo de caerse. Luego de dejar atrás unos cuantos anaqueles; se introducen por el enorme pasillo que conecta con el sótano.

Entre tanto, no muy lejos de este punto, el dueño, Chris Martin, se canso de buscar a Brandon.  
–¿Dónde carajos se escondió? –pregunta en su mente al tiempo que divisa a un par de quinceañeras sonrientes, por encontrar un disco de One Direction en vinilo; inconcebible pero cierto. Las quinceañeras felices con su presea, se encaminan hacía uno de los cajeros, Chris no las perdía de vista. Durante eso, nota a un hombre de complexión delgada, vestido con ropa casual, toda de negro. Porta en la mano un extraño aparato que emite un pitido zumbón.  
Chris camina de prisa para alcanzar a éste extraño sujeto. Lo alcanza en el estrecho que divide dos anaqueles. El sujeto escanea los discos con el extraño aparato, distraído en su inspección no se percata de Martin.  
–¡Buenas tardes, bienvenido sea! ¿En qué puedo servirle? –pronunció en tono alto, casi en grito.  
El hombre misterioso se sobresalta, por poco suelta el extraño aparato.  
–Discúlpame, mi intención no era asustarte. Pero estoy intrigado con el aparato que sostienes en la mano. ¿Qué es eso? Un nuevo tipo de scaner portátil, ¿en dónde lo obtuvo?

El hombre misterioso logra calmar sus nervios, se voltea para encarar mejor a Martin.  
–¡Ah esto! –ondula el aparato–. Lo conseguí en la pasada Cómic-Con, ni siquiera yo sé que carajos es esta cosa.  
–Entonces ¿por qué repasabas esta cosa sobre los discos? –trata de intimidarlo con la mirada.  
–¡No lo sé! Fue un impulsó, en un instante me sentí como el señor Spock.  
Chris no se traga el cuento friki de éste sujeto, sin embargo, como dicen: 'el cliente siempre tiene la razón' Nuevamente le ofrece su ayuda.  
–Otra vez te ofrezco disculpas. ¿Buscas un disco en particular? Y por cierto, me llamo Chris Martin, el dueño de esta tienda –extiende su brazo en señal de saludo. El otro hombre estrecha su mano, complementa el saludo.  
–Soy Guy Berryman, estoy buscando 'the dark side of the moon de Pink Floyd' Pienso montar un show en un casino de las Vegas/Nevada; sale más barato comprar el disco en lugar de contratar a Roger Waters –esboza una amplia sonrisa.  
Chris también sonríe pero de preocupación. Diantres, ¿cómo explicarle qué el disco dejo de asistir a su tienda desde 1997? En lo que planeaba una buena excusa, lo invita a tomar una taza de café acompañado de un delicioso cupcake.  
–¡Guy!… ¿puedo llamarte Guy? –el mencionado afirma Sí con el rostro–. Necesito encontrar a mis dos empleados estrellas; ellos saben perfectamente que cosas resguarda mi tienda.  
Enseguida de comentar, se rasca con finura la cicatriz en su cuello. Guy por su parte, resopla de alivio.  
–La temperatura bajo a causa de la lluvia, no se te antoja una taza de café acompañado de un sabroso cupcake, por cierto ¿cuál es tu color favorito? –le toca el hombro derecho. Guy guarda dentro de su gabardina el extraño aparato.

Lejos de ese lugar. Brandon y Ronnie van descendiendo por la escalera del sótano. Por fin bajaron. El sótano era demasiado amplio, por eso decidieron separarse. Ronnie buscaría en la parte más iluminada del sótano mientras que Brandon buscaría en la parte más oscura del sótano, dónde apenas se cuela la luz. En otro término, el fondo del sótano.  
Brandon se detiene, voltea para reclamarle a Vannucci, pero no lo ve por ningún lado. Algo nervioso, saca su teléfono celular para alumbrar el camino.

En la parte iluminada del sótano, Ronnie encuentra un sillón forrado con cuero, luce bastante cómodo. No obstante, una capa de polvo reposa encima del sillón. Desea sentarse, todo el santo día de aquí para allá; mentira, todo el día se lo paso sentado. Importandole un comino lo mencionado, se apresura en cubrir con el suéter puesto, su nariz y boca perfectamente. Luego de esto, saca su pañuelo y procede a borrar al huésped de polvo. Friega con ímpetu, poco a poco el huésped va desapareciendo. Ronnie no se preocupa por Brandon, le urge limpiar el asiento.

Brandon se arañó con una de las grapas que mantenían cerrada la caja, ésta era la novena qué revisaba. En efecto, en las anteriores cajas encontró discos de vinilo y memorabilia de distintos grupos. Pero aún no daba con el disco de Pink Floyd.

–¡Fucking rasguño me arde un montón! _Así que por favor, por favor, por favor ~ Déjame, déjame, déjame ~ Conseguir lo que quiero ~ Esta vez~_–entonó. Segundos después abre la caja.  
–Son discos, ojalá aquí esté el de Pink Floyd –dijo en tono bajo al tiempo que los sacaba –. ¡Donovan!  
Arrugó la frente, ya ni la herida valió la pena. Frustrado, golpea con vehemencia el estante, de donde saco las cajas; la vibración producida por los golpes derriba los objetos que se encontraban en la cima del estante. Por consuelo los objetos no le cayeron encima. Brandon jala hacia delante la décima caja, sobre la caja algo negro cubre la entrada.  
–¿Qué demonios es esto? –maldice al instante de sostener la cosa negra (no es albur). Quedó atónito al darle la vuelta.  
–¡Ya tengo el poder! –se ríe tantito– ¡Finalmente, encontré 'El lado oscuro de la luna' y el lado oscuro del sótano.  
Brandon estornuda, por el estornudo no se dio cuenta que el prisma se prendió como un bombillo, enseguida emerge un rayo multicolor del prisma. Brandon observa el misterioso rayo multicolor, desconcertado arroja el disco hacia el piso. Por una desconocida razón, el disco cayó en el orden correcto, la contraportada cubría el piso y la portada miraba el sol.

Deprisa intenta escapar pero es frenado por un grito de auxilio:  
–¡Ayúdame, socorro, necesito tu ayuda!

El pobre joven está harto de que abusen de su nobleza, oprime sus ojos fuertemente y en tono inaudible expresa:  
–¡No, no, por qué a mi! ¡Brandon no te des la vuelta!  
Irremediablemente, voltea. Contempla el holograma que se formó con el rayo multicolor que emergió del prisma. El joven se cuestiona dentro de su mente:  
–¿Qué chingados es eso? –No era la princesa Leia.  
En su lugar, era un ser con cabeza grande en forma de cono, con brazos largos delgados y piernas cortas delgadas. De estatura pequeña. Toda su piel era de color gris. En resumen: el clásico extraterrestre.  
El ser no era tan bonito como Roger Smith, tampoco era tan feo como Paul (otro pálido gris).

* * *

Brandon temblando de miedo le pregunta:

–¡¿De qué manera puedo ayudarte?!  
El ser lo observa con determinación por unos segundos, he inmediato súplica de nuevo por ayuda:  
–¡Ayúdame, salvame, sácame de aquí; tu mundo corre un gran peligro! –el holograma flamea.

El joven no puede creer el hecho de estar frente a un extraterrestre. Precisamente en este sitio. Las posibilidades de avistar un extraterrestre en el sótano de una tienda de discos de vinilo, son las mismas de presenciar una aurora boreal en tu cocina. El joven aterrorizado se restriega la cara y en el acto lanza otra pregunta:  
–¿Cómo que la tierra corre peligro, a qué te refieres?  
El extraterrestre percibe la transpiración en el humano. Sabe que está asustado, para calmarlo le platica como se estrelló en la tierra.  
–¡Tranquilo, calmate, no te haré ningún daño! Por favor, pon mucha atención en lo que te voy a relatar.

Hace un decenio, mi tripulación chocó en tu planeta, nuestra nave pereció en un casino de un sitio llamado Las Vegas. Toda la tripulación murió excepto yo. (Hace poco me entere de todo esto). Los hombres de negro de tu país, me encerraron en ésta cápsula, resguardada en el búnquer subterráneo, bajo éste casino nombrado: 'Playing with Fire'.  
Con ayuda de otros seres distintos a mi especie pude escapar y grabar este mensaje en el disco, aunque desconozco como el disco llegó a tus manos. De hecho, el mensaje lo grabé para solicitar ayuda de mis congéneres o de otros marcianos, ¡como ustedes nos apodan vulgarmente! ¡No respetan la desaparición de la civilización en Marte! En fin. Los hombres de negro nos emboscaron y nuevamente regresé a la cápsula. Pero antes de que me apresarán, escuché que otra raza de extraterrestres se aproximaba a la tierra para exterminar a la raza humana. A diferencia de aquellos, nuestra especie es bastante tranquila y pacífica. Nos gusta tomar muestras de su planeta, algo así como souvenirs. Además como un gesto fraternal, nos gusta decorar sus campos ¡Tú los has visto! los famosos Crop Circles.  
Brandon se recarga en el estante mientras el ser continúa con la platica.  
De vez en cuando secuestramos vacas, debido al líquido blanco que emana de sus ubres, ustedes la conocen como leche. En fin. ¡Extraño mi planeta! Retomando el asunto del exterminio humano. Ayúdame a escapar de esta cápsula, yo puedo detener esta masacre; contamos con armamento a pesar de ser pacíficos. A tu mundo le queda poco tiempo, la nave nodriza de ellos no tarda en aterrizar. Sácame de aquí, ayúdame escapar. Si realmente te importa tú vida y el mundo: ¡Rescatame!

El holograma flamea aún más. Brandon se seca el sudor con la mano mientras asimila toda la información transmitida. El ser lo sigue mirando con insistencia. Brandon rompe el momentáneo silencio con una pregunta:  
–Esta bien. ¿Qué debo hacer, cómo te saco de ahí? –gesticula con la mano.  
–Levanta el disco y por ningún motivo lo sueltes. El disco es el único medio donde podemos comunicarnos. ¿Lo tienes? –Brandon mece la cara–. Ahora dirígete a las Vegas.

Brandon Flowers aborda la parte iluminada del sótano. Se apresura en alcanzar la salida, pasa cerca del sillón de cuero donde yace Ronnie Vannucci, dormido. El trote lo despierta.  
–¡Brandon! ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa; encontraste el disco? –lo mira de soslayo.  
–¡No no lo encontré! Sólo encontré varios discos de Donovan. –Su voz vibra.  
–Luces muy nervioso. ¿Qué rayos paso atrás, que te sucedió? –bosteza.  
–¡Vi una araña peluda, patona, enorme… Luego hablamos!  
Brandon aumenta la velocidad, Ronnie no puede levantarse del sillón, cada vez que se alza se resbala.

En la área principal de la tienda, Chris Martin sigue atiborrando con cupcakes a Guy Berryman.  
–¡Gustas otro! –pregunta Chris, divisando a Flowers.  
–No gracias, estoy lleno. Tanto dulce me produce náuseas –se cubre la boca con la mano en forma de puño.  
Brandon jadeando se acerca hacia ambos, al momento de acercarse, el aparato emite un pitido estridente.  
–¡Chris, tengo algo importante que mostrarte!  
–¡En dónde rayos andabas! ¿Qué me vas a mostrar?  
–Disculpe joven, mi aparato produjo un sonido nuevo para mi. ¿Acaso esconde algo entre sus prendas? Enséñame tus bolsillos –le ordena tosiendo.  
–Chris ¿quién es este loco? –grita molestó.  
–Un cliente bastante bizarro. Necesita el disco de la luna de Pink Floyd, para montar un show en las Vegas.  
Brandon al escuchar esto, retrocede lentamente. El bizarro hombre sigue tosiendo.  
–Se encuentra bien –preguntó Chris.  
–¡No, dónde está el baño! –el pobre hombre no puede retener más el vómito. Corre velozmente.  
–El baño se localiza hasta el fondo –gritó Martin –. Sin exagerar se comió media docena de cupcakes. Brandon vuelvo a repetir ¿qué vas a mostrarme?.  
–Vamos a tu oficina. Es un asunto bastante delicado, nadie debe de enterarse de esto.  
–Enterarse de qué.

Brandon y Chris esquivan a las personas en el camino hacia la oficina. Poco a poco la gente iba saliendo de la tienda, no tardaba en caer la noche; para suerte de ellos la lluvia había terminado; algunas gotas traviesas se juntaban para engrandecer a los charcos. Esto ocurría en el exterior entre tanto en el interior, Brandon y Chris llegaron a la oficina.

–Brandon son las nueve de la noche falta poquito para que cierre y me vaya a dormir. ¡Qué demonios te sucede! –se tumba sobre la silla. Brandon azota la puerta tras de sí, Chris lo observa con asombro, brandon no tardo en acercarse al escritorio.  
–Como piensas en dormir, cuando la humanidad será exterminada dentro de poco –coloca sobre el escritorio el disco de Pink Floyd.  
–¡Lo encontraste, en dónde estaba?  
–En el sótano, encima de una caja en la parte profunda del mismo. Pero lo que importa es que…  
–Me alegro que hayas dado con el disco. El hombre bizarro me perdonará por haberlo hecho vomitar. Espero que no se ponga mal. Mejor lo busco, qué tal si se desmayo en el baño.  
–¡Cierra la maldita boca! Es vital que escuches al estúpido marciano –expresó en tono áspero.  
El dueño de "Magic Star" lo mira con extrañeza al tiempo que palpa el disco con los dedos.  
–¡Perdoname Chris! Pero el extraterrestre gris me dijo: que una civilización de extraterrestres dementes va destruir la tierra dentro de muy poco. La nave nodriza de ellos no tarda en aterrizar. La nave se encuentra en la estratosfera, es lo que supongo. Hace rato el prisma estaba encendido, ¿y el holograma? El grisesito me ordenó que no perdiera el disco, ya que según él, sería nuestro medio de comunicación.  
–Brandon siéntate, te noto muy alterado. Voy a traerte un vaso con agua o mejor aún tu botella. Brandon se sienta en una de las sillas de enfrente, Chris hace el amagó de levantarse pero en lugar de eso, golpea a Brandon con la lámpara de escritorio. El incautó cae, inconsciente, sobre el escritorio.  
–¡Uff… qué alivio, no hay sangre! –aclara mientras revisa su cabeza.  
Minutos más tarde. Lo retira del escritorio y lo recarga encima del sofá color beige.

Al día siguiente, en el "Magic Star"  
Brandon durmió más de la cuenta, eso pensaba Ronnie Vannucci, que no paraba de sacudirlo con vehemencia una y otra vez y otra vez…  
–Es inútil, por más que lo sacudo no despierta. Debería besarlo –se burla el bigotudo y con dos dedos le abre un ojo.  
En eso, tocan con insistencia la puerta de la oficina. Ronnie se endereza para ver de quién se trata.  
–¡Buenas tardes! Necesito hablar con el señor Chris Martin, en realidad deseo discutir con él, por su culpa pase toda la noche vomitando. Nunca volveré a comer un cupcake: lo juro.  
–¡Ya que los volvió! –murmuró.  
–¡Como dice! –gaña el bizarro hombre.  
–No dije nada. Y ustede ¿quién es? –inquiere Vannucci.  
–Me llamo Guy Berryman –responde acercándose hacia el sofá– ¿Qué le paso?  
–Está dormido. Pero lo raro es, por qué pernoctó aquí; y no en su departamento como acostumbra hacerlo.

Guy empuja a Brandon para sentarse a su lado, de inmediato comienza a revisarlo. Toca su cabeza.

–No se necesita ser doctor para saber que éste hombre tiene un enorme chichón en un costado de la cabeza. A propósito, cuál es el nombre de él.  
–Otra vez el jefe lo golpeó –expresó con ligereza– Es Brandon Flowers. Entonces que sugieres. Llamo una ambulancia.  
–No, no te molestes. Con hielo se desinflama este chichón.  
–¡Okey, voy por los hielos!

Ronnie Vannucci abandona la oficina. Guy aprovecha la oportunidad, con el extraño aparato escanea el cuerpo de Flowers. Durante el escaneo murmura sobre el extraterrestre.  
–La tierra corre peligro, el grisesito es el único que puede salvarnos. Tengo que liberarlo. Debo volver a las Vegas, mi ciudad natal.  
–Este sujeto encontró el disco –comentó en su mente–. ¡Brandon despierta, abre los ojos, dime que tanto sabes acerca del extraterrestre!

Lo sacude fuertemente.

* * *

Ronnie se desvió en el camino hacia los hielos. Los gruñidos e improperios de dos chicas, lo distraen; riñen por un disco de Morrissey. La tienda en ésta ocasión se encontraba medio llena.

En el exterior. Chris Martin aparca su carro de color negro, con asientos color turquesa. Enseguida de bajar, corrobora si cerró muy bien la puerta, embobado en la prueba, no se da cuenta de los hombres que lo rodean. El más regordete lo agarra por detrás, inmoviliza sus brazos. Otro tipo le propina un certero puñetazo en su ojo izquierdo. Chris no logra decir: ¿Qué chin…? porque el mismo sujeto le propinó otro puñetazo, esta vez en la boca. La sangre brota escandalosamente, Chris por más que lo intenta no puede zafarse. Nadie acude en su ayuda.  
Después de la salvaje golpiza, Chris cae en el suelo.

Creyendo que por fin todo término, siente algo duro y frío en su frente; sus ojos no identifican el cañón de la pistola. El malnacido está ansioso de jalar el gatillo.  
–¡Te lo advertí! –anunció, la perturbada Señora Rigby, colocándose cerca de Martin –. ¡Firma el documento! O prefieres morir.  
Chris gime de dolor en tono inaudible a la vez que cierra sus ojos. El malnacido que porta un piercing en una ceja, pronto jalará del gatillo.  
–¡No tan rápido señora! –clamó Will Champion, aproximándose hacia donde están –. Si alguien va a matar a este hombre ese seré yo.

Los hombres de Champion cercan a los otros matones (como si se tratará de mafiosos o pandillas rivales). La señora Rigby super enfadada por su intromisión, comienza a soltar majaderías. Champion la escucha atentamente. Tremendo jaleo que se está armando. Chris aprovecha esto para poder escapar. Se levanta y corre velozmente; las clases de Yoga por fin dieron frutos.

Otra vez en la oficina. Guy Berryman se harto de sacudir a Brandon, el hermoso durmiente no abre los ojos. Guy se rasca la cabeza y observa como se abre la puerta. Flash acaba de entrar, mentira: es Chris Martin.  
–¡Es-s usted… le puedo servir… en… ¡ah! –apenas puede hablar.  
–¡Oh dios! ¿Qué le sucedió! –corre hacia él– sé que no es el momento indicado pero ¿dónde está el disco de Pink Floyd?  
–Lo guarde en el primer cajón del escritorio. Por favor sigame.  
Está frase rompe el hechizo. Brandon despierta.  
–¡Alto! Ni se te ocurra entregarle el disco –salta del sofá.  
–¡Así… tu historia… del herpes… –su respuesta a E.T.  
–Señor Flowers no moleste. Señor Martin entregueme el disco.  
–¡¿Chris estás herido, qué te paso?! –se acerca Brandon.  
–La señora Rigby… intentó matarme… El señor Champion me salvo…  
Chris saca el disco, se lo entrega a Guy pero Brandon se lo quita. Berryman no le queda más opción, desenfunda su pistola.  
–¡Se buen chico, dame el maldito disco!  
–¡Claro que no!  
–¡Damelo!  
Por primera vez en la vida, a Brandon le surgió una buena idea.  
–¡Llevanos a las Vegas/Nevada y el disco será totalmente tuyo!  
–¡De acuerdo, mi camioneta está detrás de la tienda!  
Chris y Brandon se preguntan ¿quién demonios es éste tipo? Sin embargo, la vida de Martin, pende de un solitario hilo.  
Afortunadamente, la tienda cuenta con dos entradas, una al este y otra al oeste. Chris se sostiene en Brandon, falta muy poco para llegar a la camioneta. Luego de haberla alcanzado y ocupado. Guy Berryman, revela su identidad.  
–Soy un agente de asuntos internos, trabajo para el FBI. Mi misión es detener la próxima invasión alienígena. Cuento con poca información, lo único que sé, es que dentro del disco de acetato, hay un mensaje grabado por un extraterrestre. Que aún no he podido ver gracias a mi pésima suerte y al necio del señor Flowers.  
–¡Oiga, sí quieres puedo darte spoilers! –chilló Flowers.

Alejarse de New Jersey no es tan sencillo, el trayecto se extendió bastante. Por desgracia el agente Berryman no dispone de un Jet. Muchas horas más tarde, los tres hombres se hospedan en un hotel de paso. Dentro de la habitación Guy atiende las heridas de Chris, mientras Brandon toca repetidas veces el prisma que adorna el "the dark side of the moon". Pero nada sucede. Brandon angustiado, opta por contarles el mensaje transmitido por el extraterrestre; minutos luego, gesticula con las manos, hace shadowplay.  
Guy termina de curar a Chris, se levanta de la cama y se acerca a Flowers.  
–Y eso fue lo que me contó. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a las Vegas?  
–En promedio centenares de millas. Brandon sé que estás angustiado y quieres salvar al mundo. Pero tenemos que descansar, además tú jefe ya se durmió –cubre a Chris con la cobija.  
–¡No tengo sueño! –rectificó Flowers.

Da miedo pensar que una nave nodriza abarca toda la estratosfera.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres hombres abandonan el hotel de paso. El agente Berryman, no está convencido del todo, porqué ha asesinado a tantos extraterrestres malditos y por fin E.T. está en la ciudad. Montados en la camioneta, les explica el plan para infiltrarse en el casino.  
–Esos agentes me deben un par de favores –sonríe, le causa gracia recordar lo que hizo por aquéllos.  
–Suerte que te cruzaste en nuestro camino –Brandon pronunció en tono cándido; haciendo sonrojar a Guy. Chris muy espantado, mira por el espejo retrovisor en repetidas veces. Inquieto con la idea de pensar que la señora Rigby lo persigue.  
–Agente Berryman, usted es un hombre de negro, ¿Cómo se entero de los extraterrestres? –pregunta, intentando serenar al jefe.  
–Me convertí en un agente del FBI, porque los alienígenas secuestraron a mi hámster –cierra por un breve momento los ojos. Brandon se arrepiente de haber preguntado.  
Después de repasar todo el CD con música que te acompaña en el camino. Los tres hombres dejan atrás el glamouroso letrero luminoso, que anuncia:

'Welcome to fabulous Las Vegas'.

Unos cuantos kilómetros más, el agente frena la camioneta. Se detuvo en la entrada de un restaurante. Los tres hombres bajan y se introducen en el lugar. En una mesa lejana dos hombres vestidos de negro aguardan.  
–Y bien zarzamora ¿qué podemos hacer por ti? para quedar a mano –le hace una señal para que se siente.  
–Necesito acceder al búnquer subterráneo del 'Playing with Fire'. En ese lugar se encuentra un ser que va ayudarnos con nuestro problema –repitió Guy.  
–¡De que hablas zarzamora! ¿quién son los taciturnos?  
–Él es Brandon Flowers, el chico que descubrió el mensaje grabado en el disco y el otro es su jefe, se llama Chris Martin –Berryman se vuelve hacia ambos–. Él que los nombró mudos, se llama Liam Gallagher y él que aventó la silla con el pie, se llama Noel Gallagher.  
–¡Gusto en conocerlos! –Chris libera una risita nerviosa.  
Brandon Flowers vuelve a contar la historia del grisesito, como lo apodo tiernamente. Media hora después, pide una agua mineral.  
–Desde que nos echaron del plan majestic, no hemos tenido información de las investigaciones ilícitas que se desarrollan en el búnquer. ¡¿Estoy atónito, por qué mierda no atacan los imbéciles marcianos?! –dijo Noel, poniendo la cuchara dentro de la taza.  
–A qué te refieres –exclama Guy.  
–La Nasa fotografió un asteroide, nada del otro mundo, eso creíamos. El asteroide resultó ser la nave nodriza. Y desde entonces las multas se amontonaron –comentó Irónicamente.  
–Lo que Liam dio a entender, es que la nave lleva estacionada desde octubre del año pasado. Por lo tanto no sabemos a ciencia cierta que planean esos cabezones. Whatever, esperemos que el grisesito sea la clave.  
Brandon pestañeo al instante.

Sin tiempo para un divertido tour por las Vegas, los cinco hombres se encaminan hacia el casino nombrado: 'Playing with Fire'. En el camino, Noel elogió el buen gusto musical del marciano. Ya en la entrada del casino. Liam sugiere que Brandon se disfrace de Elvis Presley.  
–¡No! –manifiesta su clásica risita.  
–¿Por qué no?

Los cinco hombres tardaron una hora y media en franquear por la enorme sala de juegos y apuestas. En este momento se introducen en un pasillo, tapizado con una bonita alfombra de terciopelo. Brandon observa una máquina expendedora, atraído corre hacia ella. Chris gruñe y lo sigue.  
–Tenemos que caminar todo este tramo, dar vuelta por aquí y seguir por otro tramo para llegar al elevador que te conduce directamente a la entrada del estuche.  
–¡Estuche! –expresó Guy, extrañado.  
–Así apodan al lugar donde están los extraterrestres –aclaró Noel sosteniendo el mapa.  
–¡Ay no que flojera! Mejor hubiéramos traído cada uno un Kart –aseveró Liam.  
Brandon saca una coca grande de la máquina expendedora a Chris le causa mucha risa esto.

Afuera del casino. El cielo se encuentra totalmente obscuro pese que apenas son las cuatro de la tarde. La gente de las Vegas, asegura que se trata de un eclipse. Los pilotos de la nave nodriza pronto bajarán. Un chico matado fotografía el cielo; la revista **U.f.o. magazine**ofrece una gran cantidad de dinero: por evidencias reales de ovnis, fantasmas, monstruos y demás fenómenos anómalos.

De vuelta en el interior. Los cinco hombres finalmente alcanzaron el elevador. El mencionado se detiene, salen y rápido se meten al estuche. El cuarto repleto de cabinas y cápsulas con seres jamás vistos por los humanos, una pesadilla vuelta verdad.

–Asombroso, ¿dónde están los guardias? ¡qué fácil entramos! como cortar mantequilla –se ufano Liam.  
–Señor Flowers, digo Brandon. En qué cápsula se encuentra el grisesito –pregunta Noel girando la cabeza hacia ambos lados.  
Brandon no pudo responder, ya que el grisesito nuevamente se manifiesta a través del holograma.  
–En el lado derecho, la última cápsula de la fila, en el fondo de esta prisión. ¡Dense prisa! –chilla el gris.  
Al momento Chris toca su cabeza con ambas manos y dice:  
–¡Es lo más descabellado que he visto en mi vida!  
–Mi hermano y yo, nos quedaremos aquí, por sí acaso se manifiestan los guardias –refirió Liam, sacando su arma.

Guy, Chris y Brandon, dan con la cápsula que alberga al ser gruñón.

–¡Sácame, sácame, sácame! –seguía chin… chillando.

Guy se acercó a la cápsula, observa la configuración, también se acercan Brandon y Chris.  
–¿Ustedes dos saben de computadoras? –Brandon y Chris, fingen demencia.  
–El FBI no te capacito para esto –dijo Chris en tono burlón.  
–El maldito tablero está asegurado con un password de números y letras que juntos forman un bonito candado virtual. Cosa que desconozco totalmente, ni el más chucho hacker abriría esta madre.  
–¡Mi intención no era ofenderte! _¡Me escupió!_ –Chris se limpia la cara.  
–El extraterrestre ya se privó. ¿Y ahora cómo lo liberamos? –preguntó Brandon preocupado.  
–¡Háganse a un lado! –ordenó Berryman– Por favor señor, que el cristal no esté blindado.

El agente dispara hacia el cristal, automáticamente estalla, tan sólo una bala basto. Los pedazos caen con soltura hacia los lados. El marciano se sacude como un perro mojado y de inmediato sale.

–Te encuentras bien, dime, cuánto tiempo nos queda de vida; en que momento atacarán los otros seres; cómo rayos nos vas a ayudar –Brandon le atiborra con preguntas.  
–Una a la vez, una a la vez –dijo Chris, confundiendo a los dos menos al gris.  
–¡Los otros seres atacarán cuando yo lo ordene! –expresó como el clásico villano de película.

Brandon no sabia que pensar. Debido que al principio sospechó, sin embargo el discurso fue muy contundente. Nadie le dijo que habrían extraterrestres así. Sin advertencia, el agente dispara contra el gris maldito, no obstante, las balas no perforan su cuerpo, solo rebotan hacia el piso. Guy sigue disparando. El ser agradece las cosquillas pero falta mucho por hacer. Con vileza detiene una bala en pleno vuelo y gentilmente se la devuelve. La bala perfora el pecho del agente, el impacto lo derribó en el suelo. Brandon y Chris, ignorantes de como ser un héroe de acción. Corren hacia Guy.

–¡Resiste, aguanta, te sacaremos de aquí! –aseveró Chris, cubriendo la herida con las manos.  
–La única forma es arrastrandolo por el suelo –Brandon se acomoda para sostenerlo.

El horroroso monstruo los ataca. Embiste a Chris, cae de lado. Antes que el monstruo muerda y hiera a Chris con sus afiladas garras; Brandon se lo quita de encima con una magnifica patada. El ser vuela quién sabe dónde. Los agentes Gallagher acuden a rescatarlos.  
–No, encontramos ningún guardia –menciona Noel– ¡Guy está herido, qué sucedió?  
–El desgraciado grisesito desmitificó el tierno cuento de hadas, acerca de E.T., Mac y anexas –respondió Chris muy contrariado.  
–Fue un terrible error proceder de esta manera –se siente responsable Liam.

Chris Martin, vuelve a cubrir la herida de Guy, mientras Noel, solicita ayuda por el teléfono móvil;  
Liam apunta con la pistola hacia todos lados. Da vueltas igual que un paranoico. En eso, Brandon se aleja, a una distancia corta del grupo.

Concentra su atención en una de las cápsulas, observa como emerge una sombra. El tonto descubre tarde, sobre quién se trata. El monstruo se prendió en su pecho, Brandon intenta arrancarlo, no lo logra. Grisesito harto de oírlo gritar, le asesta el zarpazo final. La sangre escurre a borbotones, moja a Grisesito, haciéndolo aullar de pavor (un extraterrestre hemofobico… qué locura). Momento, no se trata de sangre… el estúpido marciano rasguño la coca cola. Entonces, ¿por qué aullo de pavor? Es algo que Brandon descubrirá pronto. El monstruo se desprende y rápido cae en el suelo. Brandon deprisa, saca la botella de su suéter, enseguida la agita fuertemente; con ella adereza al marciano. Se tuerce y grita de dolor, es como ácido para él. Noel y Liam, se aproximarón, atestiguan la muerte de un marciano por Coca-Cola.

–¿No te hirió? –preguntó Noel, mirando fijamente las llagas del monstruo.  
–¡N-no, estoy bien! –contesta Brandon agitado.

Liam le mete tres patadas al ser, confirma si en verdad está muerto. Liam se detiene y se vuelve hacia Brandon:  
–¡Eres un asesino de sangre fría! –sonríe– *Refresco. Para la lista de: "como asesinar extraterrestres" –lo escribe en una lista imaginaria.  
Brandon intenta alegrarse pero todavía hay algo que le inquieta.  
–Matamos a éste, pero cómo detendremos a la invasión alienígena.  
–No te preocupes, nuestros colegas se ocuparán del asunto –dijo Noel, señalando a los agentes que invadían el cuarto.

El agente Berryman de prisa fue trasladado a un hospital.

Brandon y Chris, fueron sometidos a exámenes médicos por haber tocado a la criatura. Posteriormente, los sometieron a un interrogatorio que se extendió sin exagerar por dos meses. Tiempo después, fueron liberados; el gobierno se cansó de jugar con ellos. En éste momento están tomando el camión que los llevará de nuevo a New Jersey.

–¡Esperen, esperen! –alguien grita a lo lejos. Chris le pide al chófer que frene el camión. El chófer detiene el camión y en su mente dice: ¡Idiota! Brandon y Chris se dan cuenta de quién se trata.  
–Guy, no corras, la herida aún continua fresca –dijo Chris, ayudándole a subir.  
–Ni tanto, lo bueno que no cargo escopeta –se burla Guy.

Durante el camino, les platica que los Gallagher, fueron ascendidos de rango. Inclusive fueron promovidos al pentágono. Además que la enorme nave nodriza se esfumó en el espacio sideral. El grisesito resultó ser el emperador de esa especie.

–¿Y qué hay de ti, también te subieron de rango? –pregunta intrigado Chris.  
–Sí, sí lo hicieron aunque trabajar en Washington, se me hace muy aburrido. Por eso me mudo a New Jersey. Y antes de que lo olvide. Toma Brandon –le entrega el disco de Pink Floyd–. Hasta el día de hoy, el FBI niega creer, que los extraterrestres se comunican con estilo.  
Brandon lo toma con recelo. Después de centenares de millas finalmente llegan a casa. Muy cansados por el largo viaje y todo lo ocurrido, deciden descansar. Mañana volverían a la tienda de discos.

Es noviembre, faltan dos semanas para el cumpleaños del padre de Sony. Ronnie Vannucci, observa el calendario que cuelga de la pared en su puesto. Brandon le platico por Twitter y Facebook, fragmentos de la gran odisea marciana. Obviamente, no lo cree del todo. Tiene sus dudas. En este instante Brandon se acerca.

–Ten Ronnie, el disco que andabas buscando. ¿Ya pasó el cumpleaños del señor Keuning?  
–¡Todavía no! –agarra el disco de mala gana– ¡Por fin, el chamaco dejará de joderme por el Twitter?

En otro lado. Martin se introduce en la oficina, alguien lo espera. Su sorpresa es mayúscula.  
–¡Tío abuelo! –suelta su gorra cae en el piso.  
–Los extraterrestres al **fin** me soltaron.


End file.
